The Life Of An 11 Year Old Beauty Queen
by bieber-babe224
Summary: This story follows Kat and her unusual life of pageants. Sorry if i put this story in the wrong category i just didn't know where to publish it.
1. Normal Day For A Beauty Queen

The Life of a 11 Year Old Beauty Queen

**I got the idea for this story while watching the show Toddlers and Tiaras. Sorry if i put it in the wrong category, i didn't know where to put it.**

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in the small town of Waverly, one of the hottest days this summer. The sun was shining bright, high in the sky with the clear blue sky in the background. Not a cloud was in sight. Kids were outside with their friends, laughing, riding bikes, walking dogs, swimming, and doing other fun stuff. What 9 year old Kat was waiting for this summer was the Rhinestone Beauties glitz beauty pageant. Kat has been doing beauty pageants since she was 5. She started off with natural and then moved on to glitz when she was 6. And that was where she met her BFF Meaghan. Meaghan was competing in the same age division and they started talking while waiting to go on stage. From that moment they had stuck together through everything. They even competed together. Kat didn't win a supreme title at her first pageant, just divisional queen, but she was happy nonetheless. She had her first crown, sash, and trophy, and that was all she could ask for. Kat lives with her 9 year old brother Oliver and her mom. She has 2 best friends. Her neighbor Nathan, and her pageant friend Meaghan. Pageants were sort of a regular thing for Kat. She did about one every month. What she loved doing was showing off her prizes to her class. "Hey Kat, what dress do you want to wear for the pageant?" Kat's mom asked holding up 2 glittery glitzy dresses. "I like the blue and white one" Kat replied. One of the dresses was blue and white with crystals all over it. The other one was light purple with some scattered crystals. Both of the dresses were cupcake dresses. Kat's best friend Meaghan was over. They were having their annual Friday night sleepover. Every Friday they have a sleepover together, every Friday the switch houses.

Kat's POV

In a 3 days my mom, brother, and me are travelling to the US for a beauty pageant with my best friend Meaghan and her mom. Our other friend Nathan is coming too. He always comes with us to support us. My friend Meaghan and I are competing together in the same division and for the Ultimate Grand Supreme title. It's the highest title in the whole pageant. I hate competing against my friend especially when one of us wins a higher title, but we made a pact that we would be happy for each other and we are. We don't let winning some crown get between us. In school we are teased a lot because we do pageants. Not a lot of kids like us because they think what we're doing are wrong and weird. But whatever, it was our choice. "Why did you want to go glitz instead of natural?' Meaghan asked me. "Well I liked natural but I saw some glitz pageants and they just looked more exciting with everything" I explained to her. "Why did you want to do glitz pageants?" It was my turn to ask her. "My sister Ashlynn did pageants which you know but I wanted to try them so I did and I loved them. So I continued to do them more" she told me. "So what categories are there at the pageant again? I forgot" Meaghan asked me. She usually forgets what she has to do for it even though she practices her routines all the time. We were sitting in my room watching TV while my mom rummaged through my closet, which was its own room, picking out my outfits for the pageant. "Beauty" I started answering before she cut me off. "Well obviously" Meaghan replied. I just gave her my 'Are you kidding me' look. "Sorry" she apologized and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "So beauty, swimwear, outfit of choice, and optional talent" I told her. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked me while flipping through the pages of a magazine. "Umm, I don't know. Maybe we could…" I wandered off thinking. "Hey we could text Nathan to come over for a while" Meaghan said. I pondered over the idea but before I could reply my mom burst in.

Mrs. Taylor's POV

"Hey girls we forgot to tell you that we organized a glitz and natural photo shoot for you guys" I told the 2 girls that were sitting on the bed. "Is my mom here?" Meaghan asked. "No, she is meeting us at the studio" I told her. "So, you already packed our outfits and make-up?" my daughter asked. "Yeah it's all packed and in the van, and Meaghan your mom is bringing your stuff to the studio" I informed them. "Great, just give us a few minutes" Kat told me. I was about to shut the door, but Meaghan asked me something. "Can we invite Nathan to come with us" Meaghan asked. "Yeah sure why not, he hasn't been to one of your photo shoots yet." Those 3 are the closet friends I have seen. They always spend time together or are at each other's houses. "Yay" Meaghan giggled while Kat just laughed and shook her head. A weird bunch of friends, but at least they are having some fun while they are still young.

Meaghan's POV

"I can't believe you actually invited him to our photo shoot" a shocked Kat said to me. "What he's like our best friend and he has never been to a photo shoot before" I defended. "Well yeah I guess your right" She said. "Come on let's go" Kat jumped up to leave the room. I quickly followed after her. We ran down the stairs and waited for Mrs. Taylor to come. "MOM, WE'RE READY!" Kat yelled. I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out the loudness. "One day you are going to make me deaf" I told her jokingly. Kat started giggling uncontrollably. "Okay sorry guys, I was on the phone with the pageant director and she said she wanted a picture of you guys in your Rhinestone Beauties shirts okay? So go change" Kat's mom told us when she finally came out of the kitchen. Kat and I ran up the stairs and into her bedroom to change.

Kat's POV

"Okay so you can just borrow one of mine since my mom accidently ordered two instead of one" I told Meaghan. "That's perfectly fine. Can I borrow the pink one? Meaghan asked. "Yeah sure" I replied laughing. When we bounded down the stairs we were finally ready. I was wearing a black t-shirt that said Rhinestone Beauties Beauty Pageant in pink sequins with white shorts and pink flip flops. My blonde hair was in its natural waves. Meaghan was wearing the same t-shirt except it was pink and the letters were white. She paired it with black shorts and silver sandals. "Are you guys ready to go?" my mom asked us for the millionth time that day. "Yeah, so we are going to pick up Nathan, and then go to the studio?" I asked my mom. "Yeah pretty much but before going to the studio we are going to pick up Meaghan's mom" she replied.

Meaghan's POV

"I thought she was meeting us at the studio?" I asked because that was what she said. "Change of plans, she wanted to come with us because it would be easier for her" Mrs. Taylor explained to us. "Okay" me and Kat said simultaneously. "K lets get in the car before we're late because we have to do your hair and make-up for the photos" Kat's mom said while climbing into the car. "Hey mom, we're just going to get Nathan" Kat told her mom. We started walking to the house right net to hers talking about how much fun the photo shoot will be. It is one of our favorite parts of getting ready for a pageant. This is our third Photo shoot this year. We walked up the driveway and went to the door to ring the doorbell. "Hey, you know I like pressing the doorbell" I whined. "Sorry, I kind of forgot" Kat apologized, "That's fine" I replied all excited and giddy again. "Okay take a chill pill Meg" She laughed. Suddenly the door opened and out walked Nathan. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked us while we walked back to the car. I opened the door scaring Kat's mom. How do I know she was scared? She jumped up and dropped her cell phone. The three of us started laughing. "Do you want me to drive you there or not?" she asked us. We all shut up. Net stop: to Meaghan's house. When we arrived she was sitting in the driveway with containers piled around her. "What is all that stuff?" Nathan asked oblivious. "It is out fits, make-up, and hair, plus other stuff we need for the shoot" Meaghan replied looking at him.

Kat's POV

My mom jumped out of the car to help Mrs. Simpson with all of Meaghan's boxes. "So is this your guys' first photo-shoot?" Nathan asked us curiously. "No this is just the first one you've been invited to" I replied. "How are you doing Kat and Nathan. I haven't seen you in a while" Mrs. Simpson asked the two of us once they got back into the car. "I'm doing great and you saw me this morning when you dropped Meaghan off" I replied. "And you saw me like yesterday" Nathan said. "Well I'm just so used to seeing you guys like every hour" Mrs. Simpson told us. "Just ignore her" Meaghan whispered into my ear. We quietly giggled into our hands while our moms and Nathan looked at us like we were injured moose. After about 10 minutes we arrived at the studio. This is going to be so much fun.


	2. Smile For The Camera

The Life of an 11 Year Old Beauty Queen

Chapter 2

Kat's POV

I was so excited for the photo shoot. I love doing these kinds of things and we are also doing a commercial for the pageant, I can't wait! We do the natural photos first, then get spray tanned, make-up and hair, and then glitz shots. Then after all that we do the commercial thingy. As soon as we arrived to the studio we hopped out of the car and walked to the glass door. Right when we walked in me and Meaghan were whisked off to the dressing rooms with Nathan quickly following behind. The dressing room had a couch, TV, 2 huge empty make-up carts, 2 huge vanities with mirrors and lights surrounding, and 2 stools. In the rooms were two hair and make-up stylists waiting for us. "Hey guys I'm Crystal and that's Kelly, we are your make-up stylists" Crystal our stylist said. "And that is Jim and Bill, they are your hair stylists" Crystal continued. Right then our moms' busted through the door with about 3 huge boxes each stacked in their arms. "Wow, aren't those heavy?" Meaghan asked them. "Yes they are but we wanted to bring them all in at once" my mom replied breathing heavily. "Once you set up all their make-up in these carts we can get started" Kelly told our mom's. "Hey Meg, want to go watch some TV while we wait for them to set up?" I asked Meaghan. "Sure it takes them forever to set everything up" she replied. So we joined Nathan on the black leather couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on but I settled on the news. It was pretty boring, but there was nothing else. No one watches the news. "Okay girls we are ready so come sit in these chairs and we will start with your natural look" Crystal instructed. That was pretty quick considering all of the make-up our moms brought for the shoot. We sat down in the chairs and closed our eyes. Since it was natural all we could wear was lip gloss, blush, and mascara. My hair was in curly waves, while I was wearing a baby blue striped sequin tank top with white short shorts, and silver sandals. Meaghan was wearing the same tank in purple with black short shorts and purple sandals. The reason we were wearing like almost the same thing was because some of the shots are showing best friends. We take separate and together shots. So we went and did some fun and crazy poses for the camera on in front of the green screen. Then we went and changed for the next group of shots. The theme is: Fun In The Sun. When we walked out I was wearing grey shorts, a loose fitting pink tank top, with a blue and white stripped bikini top under it. I also was wearing big white sunglasses on my head. Meaghan was wearing white shorts, a hot pink bikini top, and a black tank with hot pink sunglasses. When we walked out we saw how they changed the scenery. There was sand on the ground, and they built a sandcastle. There was also a beach ball. So Meaghan and me went and posed. It was fun, I love doing this. Next was out glitz photos.

Meaghan's POV

I love how into this Nathan is. It is like his biggest interest. We are his best friends so I kind of understand, anyway next is our glitz photos. This is my favorite part, but first we have to get spray tanned for them. Kat hates spray tans and the eyeliner. I don't know why she hates them but she does. Her mom said they could stop tanning but Kat said she wanted to do it because if she stopped it would affect her chances of winning. So she does it anyway. It is good that she does because she is really pale naturally so she would look really sick and washed out on the stage under all the lights. "Meaghan are you ready for your tan?" my mother asked. "Yep" I replied happily. "Kat do you want to do yours at the same time?" I heard her mom ask her. "Yeah I guess I will" I heard her reply back. So we both got changed and stood in front of the tarp. We both spread out ours arms and legs and let the cool liquid cover us completely. After we waited for it to dry and then went to the make-up stools. "You guys are like professional models when you are in front of the camera" Nathan commented. "We were trained" I replied smiling. I love getting complimented. Tomorrow we have an interview with the local news channel talking about pageants. I have never been on TV before so it is exciting. After about a half hour our hair and make-up was done. Then we changed into our glitz dresses that we would wear for beauty. My dress was hot coral and Kat's was bright blue. Blue really is her color. We walked out and did separate poses and then did headshots. It was so fun then we went back and changed into shorts and our Rhinestone Beauties shirts for the promotional shots. After about 5 hours we were done and it was almost 9 at night.

Mrs. Taylor's POV

I love seeing my daughter do this stuff. I had always wanted to be a pageant girl when I was younger but my mother never let me do it. So when Kat was about 3 years old I put her into her first glitz pageant and she loved it. If she told me she didn't want to do them anymore I wouldn't force her. We would find something else to do together. Seeing her on stage makes me smile. I love seeing her have fun and perform. Seeing her all glammed up makes me happy.

Kat's POV

That was a very fun and stressful day. I loved doing that stuff but at the end I get really tired. Meaghan, Nathan, and me were talking by the door while waiting for mine and Meg's mom to come with the stuff. "That was so fun" Meaghan said all hyper. I don't know where she gets all her energy. "Really, because I'm just tired" I yawned. "Well you guys did great, I can't wait to see you perform at the pageant this weekend" Nathan complimented. "Yeah well I'm going to bed as soon as I get home because we have our interview tomorrow and I don't want to be yawning during it" I said. "Oh yeah, that's going to be so much fun. Are you coming to watch us?" Meg asked Nathan. "No I don't think I can. It's my cousin's birthday tomorrow" he replied. Soon our moms' came out carrying everything they brought and put all of it in the car. We climbed in and in a couple minutes we were at my house. Nathan said goody- bye as he walked off to his house. Meghan and me walked into the house to see the TV on, chips and pop on the coffee table, and Oliver and his friends passed out on the couch. Meghan took a picture with her phone as we laughed into our hands and ran upstairs and into my room. "Hey are we staying up late or going to bed" Meghan asked me. "Well I am tired so I am going to bed" I answered. "Fine I will too" she said. We changed into our pajamas and crawled into my bed. Tomorrow was going to be hectic, I can already tell.


End file.
